The present invention relates to improved safety for sporting goods. It finds particular application in conjunction with a frontal binding for supporting and securing the front of a ski boot on a ski and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated that the present invention is also applicable other applications and is not limited to the aforementioned application.
In general, the boot of a skier is retained on the ski in a detachable fashion by its front end, by a frontal binding commonly called a xe2x80x9cthrust restraintxe2x80x9d, and by its rear end, specifically its heel, by a rear binding, commonly called a xe2x80x9cheel restraintxe2x80x9d.
In cases of significant stress, when the leg or joints of the skier are in danger, the ski boot is released from either the front or the rear of the boot or from both locations at once. To that end, the thrust restraint comprises, for example, a jaw which pivots at least laterally around a vertical axis. The heel restraint typically comprises a jaw which pivots in an upward direction around a transverse axis. The jaws of the thrust and heel restraints are each acted upon by an elastic system including a release spring whose compression is regulated in order to provide the skier with an assured stress value for the release of his adjusted boot.
Placement of a support device under the front of the boot in order to limit friction of the sole of the boot with the ski is already known. This type of device is typically fixed to the ski and arranged below the front of the boot between the sole and the upper surface of the ski. Thus, the front of the boot does not rest directly on the ski but on said support device which, for example, includes a stationary element such as a small plate made of a material having a low friction coefficient, such as polytetrafluorethylene, or includes a movable element, which accompanies the end of the boot in the instance of a lateral displacement. Devices of this type are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,454 and French Patent Application Nos. FR 87 07326 and 96 14339, respectively published under Nos. 2,615,747 and 2,755,868. Such a device, even though providing the skier some improved safety, is not totally satisfactory.
In fact, with current devices, the width of the support zone of the front of the boot is smaller in width than both the sole of the boot and the ski, which results in poor retention of the front of the boot, providing insufficient control of the ski, mainly when xe2x80x9cskiing on the edge of the ski,xe2x80x9d such as when executing a sharp turn.
The present invention provides a new and improved method and apparatus that provides assurance of improved stability and overcomes the above referenced problems and others.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a device for supporting a ski boot on a ski supports a lower surface of a front end of the boot. The device comprises a support piece disposed in a support zone having a width which is larger than the width of the lower surface of the support piece.
According to an additional aspect of the present invention, the width of the support zone is beneficially contained between the width of the ski and the width of the front end of the boot, resting on the support device.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the width of the support zone is greater than or equal to the width of the sole.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the support zone comprises a fixed support on the upper surface of the ski and thereon is fixed, by any means, a small anti-friction plate which constitutes the support zone for the boot.
According to an alternate embodiment of the present invention, the support device comprises a support fixed on the upper surface of the ski and on which is transversely mounted a mobile support element which constitutes the support zone for the boot.
According to a more limited aspect of the present invention, the lateral borders of the support in the region where the support zone is located are inclined so as to converge toward the bottom.
One advantage of the present invention resides in improved stability.
Another advantage resides in better control of the ski, particularly when skiing on the edge of the ski.
Still further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the preferred embodiments.